La sospecha
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: Siempre me he preguntado ¿qué pasaría si alguien hubiera notado el extraño comportamiento de Mr. Increíble tras volver de su "congreso"? Bien finalmente me he decidido responder esta pregunta, a ver a dónde lleva. Los Increíbles no me pertenecen. Primera historia de este género, por favor, dadle una oportunidad
1. Capítulo 1 Sospechas

**Hola a todos, hace unos años vi la película, 'Los Increíbles', me encantó y se convirtió en una de mis películas Disney favoritas. Tengo hermanos pequeños con los que hace poco la volví a poner, y entonces una idea que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, volvió a aparecer en mi mente. Esta idea proviene de un ¿qué pasaría si? En este caso es ¿qué pasaría si alguien hubiese notado el extraño cambio de mr. Increíble tras volver de su "congreso"?**

 **Como ya he dicho la idea la tuve hace años, pero nunca la puse por escrito, hasta ahora, por lo que no sé muy bien como saldrá. Espero sin embargo que os guste. Si es así, y si queréis que siga adelante con esta historia, no dudéis en dejar un comentario.**

 **En fin allá vamos.**

* * *

 **Polizón**

 **Capítulo 1. Sospechas**

Violeta estaba sorprendida y a la vez preocupada por su padre. Desde que volvió de su 'congreso' había estado actuando de un modo extraño. Era mucho más cariñoso y estaba mucho más atento a las necesidades de su madre, sus hermanos y a los de ella misma de lo que había estado en años, por ejemplo le daba la comida a Jack-Jack, algo que hasta la fecha nunca había hecho desde que su hermanito comenzó a comer sólidos. También había empezado a ir al parque con Dash, donde salían jugar a lanzarse la pelota, una combinación divertida entre ambos, la superfuerza de su padre y la velocidad de su hermano. Con su madre, bueno estaba mucho más atento a lo que ella podía necesitar, incluso con las tareas de casa. Y con ella misma, bueno hacía todo lo posible por complacerla, cosa que no era difícil, pues ella nunca había necesitado mucho para estar a gusto.

La adolescente sabía que su padre les quería a todos, pero hasta donde ella podía recordar, su padre siempre había mantenido una actitud algo deprimida por el hecho de que surgiera la ley en la que se prohibía a los súpers actuar contra el crimen, por lo que era natural que habiendo sido uno de los mayores superhéroes que jamás ha existido, Robert Parr echaba de menos ser un súper.

Dicha depresión sólo había retrocedido ligeramente con el nacimiento de alguno de ellos, por eso para la joven era extraño ver a su padre actuar de ese modo, tan contento, tan despreocupado, tan… feliz de ir al trabajo (sabía bastante bien que su padre detestaba su trabajo y su jefe).

Además tampoco lograba entender cómo podía haber comprado DOS coches nuevos, y además buenos, en tan poco tiempo. Hasta la fecha siempre se habían regido por la regla de gastar lo necesario sin pasarse, salvo en ocasiones especiales. Que su padre comprara dos vehículos nuevos no respondía a ninguna necesidad o a ninguna ocasión especial.

Otro hecho que la sorprendió, era que innegablemente su padre estaba más delgado, mucho más delgado en realidad, como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio regular para ponerse en forma. Toda esta situación llegó a su máximo exponente el día en el que su padre llegó a casa con el pelo teñido, ¿por qué se lo había teñido? ¿Y por qué motivo ella parecía ser la única que se daba cuenta de esas cosas? Violet disimuló, no quería iniciar una discusión con su padre, o peor, provocar que sus padres discutieran, especialmente enfrente de sus hermanos pequeños, no, la joven decidió que descubriría lo que le pasaba a su padre, de un modo u otro.

Durante la cena se mantuvo muy callada, mientras su mente estaba formulando un plan acerca de lo que iba a hacer el día siguiente, que era sábado y por lo tanta no tenía clase. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que su madre la llamaba:

"Vi, ¿puedes responder?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" dijo ella saliendo del mundo de sus pensamientos y mirando a su madre a través de los cabellos que caían por delante de su rostro.

"Oh Violeta está en problemas" comento Dash con voz burlona. Violeta le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva antes de volver su atención a su madre y disculparse.

"Lo siento mamá estaba distraída, ¿qué me decías?" trató de sonreír para aligerar la situación, su madre la miró con el rostro serio, pero de inmediato se suavizó y le dijo a su hija:

"Te estaba preguntando si mañana por la tarde podrías vigilar a Dash i Jack-Jack, tengo unos recados que hacer"

 _Suerte que es por la tarde_ , pensó la adolescente, su padre siempre iba a trabajar temprano por la mañana, si se daba prisa podría estar de vuelta a la tarde para hacer lo que su madre le pedía. Miró de nuevo a su madre y dijo:

"Claro mamá, aunque… mañana a primera hora… había pensado ir un rato a la biblioteca para estudiar, no te molesta ¿verdad?"

Su madre la miró un momento y su expresión se suavizó mientras decía:

"Por supuesto que no, pero intenta estar en casa a la hora de comer"

"¿Vas a ir sola o estarás acompañada?" intervino su padre.

"No, pensaba ir con Kari" interiormente Violeta se culpaba porqué sabía que estaba mintiendo en parte. Que iba a la biblioteca con Kari, mentira, que iba a estudiar, cierto, iba a estudiar y aprender el o los motivos de la extraña actitud de su padre.

"Bueno de acuerdo ve, y espero que aprendas muchas allí, pero como dice tu madre, quiero que estés aquí a la hora de comer" terminó diciendo su padre.

"Ningún problema, aquí estaré" respondió ella.

Dash vio que una sonrisa se estaba formando en los labios de su hermana, y de inmediato supo que tenía algún plan en mente, un plan distinto al que le había dicho a su madre. El chico frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo en silencio, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Dash se preocupaba por su hermana, y ella no era de las que mentían, y menos de un modo tan descarado como acababa de hacerlo ella. Decidió que acabada la cena tendría una charla con su hermana.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin problemas, al menos no más problemas de los que podía provocar un bebé de casi un año que se negaba a comer o dos hermanos que se peleaban por cualquier tontería, en fin, una cena que podría calificarse como normal.

Cuando acabaron de comer. Helen mandó a sus hijos a lavarse los dientes e ir a la cama, cosa que para sorpresa de Helen Dash hizo de inmediato, normalmente tenía que ir tras su hijo sólo para que el joven entrara en el cuarto de baño. En fin le quitó importancia al asunto y agradeció que por una vez Dash hiciera lo que se le mandaba.

Por su parte el chico rubio tras asearse y ponerse el pijama esperó pacientemente a que su hermana terminara, hay que ver lo que pueden tardar las chicas mientras están en el baño. Cuando por fin salió, corrió a su habitación y entro justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Ni que decir tiene que cuando Violeta se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano sentado al borde se su cama se llevó el susto de su vida.

"Dash ¿se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación?"

"¿Puedo saber yo por qué has mentido a papá y mamá?"

Violeta se quedó atónita mirando a su hermano, ¿cómo había podido descubrirla? _No, no puede saber lo que tengo planeado, debe ser un farol_ , pensó para sí misma. Su primera reacción fue la de negarlo todo:

"No sé a qué te refieres, y ahora por favor, sal-"

"No me vengas con cuentos Violeta, sé que ocultas algo, y si no me lo dices, se lo contaré todo a mamá"

La adolescente se quedó congelada, que su madre supiera lo que estaba planeando era lo último que necesitaba, y sabía muy bien que Dash era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas. Dando un suspiro de rendición le dijo a su hermano:

"Está bien te lo contaré… pero no alces la voz y prométeme que no se lo contará a nadie"

"Está bien, será nuestro secreto" contestó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Violeta tomó aire y comenzó a decir:

"¿Te has dado cuenta de lo extraño que ha estado papá últimamente?"

"Pues no la verdad es que no" contestó Dash inocentemente. Violeta rodó los ojos.

"Típico de los hombres, nunca se fijan en nada"

"¡Oye!"

"A ver si te enteras, papá ha estado actuando de un modo muy extraño últimamente, pero parece que ni siquiera mamá se ha dado cuenta, lo que quería hacer mañana era seguirle para intentar averiguar el motivo de su cambio tan repentino"

"Ah, era eso… espera ¿no querrás decir que a papá le gusta alguien más que no sea mamá?"

"No lo creo, pero es por eso por lo que quería seguirle, antes de hablar con mamá quería descubrirlo por mí misma, por favor, en caso de que lo necesite ¿me podrías cubrir?"

"Claro que sí, pero ¿cómo piensas seguirle exactamente?"

"¿Sabes el coche nuevo que compró?"

"Perro"

"Sé dónde están guardadas las llaves de repuesto, cogeré mi bici plegable y la guardaré en el maletero, después me esconderé en la parte de atrás y me quedaré allí hasta que papá se baje del coche" explica la hermana mayor

"Gran plan, pero ¿y si papá te descubre?"

"Para algo tiene que servir el poder de hacerse invisible. Por favor Dash prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, debe quedar entre nosotros dos, ¿entendido?"

"Mis labios están sellados, hermana"

"Bien, ahora fuera de mi habita-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el chico corrió hacia su habitación dejando a la adolescente hablando con nadie. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se fue a la cama habiendo preparado antes una alarma que le permitiría levantarse antes que su padre y llevar a cabo su plan. Con todos los preparativos listos se fue a la cama pensando en el día de mañana.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Debería seguir adelante? Por favor, dejad un comentario haciéndome saber vuestra opinión. Hasta pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Escondida en el coche

**Hola de nuevo, ¿qué os pareció el primer capítulo? La verdad es que soy de la misma opinión que JP Gosick. La película de los Increíbles es un largometraje que tiene muchos puntos que se pueden explotar, siempre lo había pensado desde que la vi, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había puesto por escrito. En fin para no alargarme más, un agradecimiento especial para JP Gosick por sacar tiempo para leer esta historia, añadirla entre sus favoritos y dejar el primer, y espero que no el último comentario en ella. También me gustaría animar a todos los que quieran a que dejen también sus comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos, incluso si es para criticar, instructivamente a ser posible.**

 **Y ahora sin más demora, el capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Escondida en el coche**

El sol estaba apenas empezando a salir por el horizonte cuando el despertador sonó. Violeta se levantó de un salto de la cama y lo paró antes de que cualquier otro miembro de la familia se percatara de su sonido. Sin perder tiempo la joven se levantó de la cama, fue al cuarto de baño y se aseó.

Al terminar se fue directa a salón y buscó en el cajón en el que un día vio que su padre guardaba el segundo juego de llaves del coche. A decir verdad fue casualidad que pasara por allí cuando Bob estaba guardando las llaves, y aún más casualidad que él no la viera observándole.

Cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, se fue directa al garaje y descolgó su bici de su lugar en la pared, abrió el maletero del deportivo y metió su medio de transporte en él. Acto seguido se fue a la cocina, donde escribió una nota diciendo que ya se había ido y por último cogió algo para desayunar un poco, no es que tuviera mucha hambre de todos modos.

Con todas las acciones anteriores terminadas se fue de nuevo al garaje y se metió en el coche, justo detrás del asiento del conductor sentada en el suelo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que su padre viniera a por el coche para ir a "trabajar". A estas alturas la chica de pelo negro dudaba que su padre realmente se fuera a trabajar.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, escuchó como su padre subía al coche y puso su maletín en el asiento del copiloto, algo que Violeta agradeció profundamente, no quería alertar a su padre de su presencia.

El cabeza de familia condujo algo lejos, saliendo de la ciudad, lo que confirmó las sospechas de su hija, su padre no iba a trabajar, pero entonces… ¿adónde iba? ¿Qué era lo que hacía? La adolescente tuvo la tentación de hacerse visible de nuevo y preguntar a su padre, pero se reprimió y decidió esperar a ver lo que sucedía. Vio que el coche se dirigía hacia la entrada de lo que parecía una mansión, una mansión con una valla… ¿eléctrica? De acuerdo quién fuera que viviese allí debía ser o muy rico o muy paranoico… o ambos.

La joven levantó la cabeza aun manteniendo su estado de invisibilidad y observó a su padre hablar a través de un interfono con cámara con quien parecía ser un guardia de seguridad:

" _¿Ha reservado hora?"_ preguntó el hombre.

"Soy un amigo, sólo venía por-"

" _No se puede entrar sin haber concertado-"_ protestó el guardia antes de ser interrumpido.

" _¡Vamos aparta déjame comprobar la entrada!"_ exigió de repente una voz. Entonces alguien realmente bajito apareció en la pantalla con preguntas que más bien parecían exigencias:

" _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres?"_

Como respuesta Bob Parr bajó ligeramente las gafas que cubrían sus ojos. El verle la persona que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla, ésta exclamo:

" _Madre mía como has crecido, entra vamos, adelante"_

Ni que decir tiene que Violeta estaba asombradísima, ¿cómo era posible que su padre conociera al propietario de esa gran mansión? O que la persona del interior conociera a su padre. Casi conteniendo el aliento, la joven vio como las vallas eléctricas se abrían y su padre entraba en el recinto. Una vez dentro, aparcó en la entrada, bajó del coche y en la entrada le estaba esperando ¡Edna Moda!

Violeta sabía que la diseñadora de moda era amiga de sus padres, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que su padre iría a verla, ¿por qué lo hacía? Él no necesitaba ropa nueva y menos después de adelgazar del modo en el que lo hizo. La joven esperó a que su padre y Edna desaparecieran tras las puertas. Entonces salió ella del vehículo, recogió su bicicleta del maletero y la escondió tras unos arbustos. Después de asegurarse que el coche estaba cerrado de nuevo, exploró los alrededores procurando no ser vista ni por las cámaras de vigilancia ni por las personas que pudiera haber en el interior.

Llegó hasta un lugar en el que había una fuente enorme con la forma de una figura humana. Había también allí un gran ventanal donde desde el exterior se observaba un gran salón con una mesa circular en medio, varias butacas, de reducido tamaño, a su alrededor, una escalera a un lateral y una gran puerta al fondo que de repente se abrió. Al hacerlo, Violeta de inmediato se puso contra la pared para evitar ser descubierta, luego miró hacia el interior y vio a su padre y a Edna entrar en el gran salón. Su padre entonces extendió la mano más alejada hacia Edna y lo que había en ella se lo entregó a la mujer, era… ¿su antiguo traje? ¿Qué estaba haciendo su padre? ¿Por qué había sacado su supertraje de su expositor? Intrigada por esto, la joven siguió observando, era lo único que podía hacer ya que no podía escuchar nada de lo que ambos adultos decían.

Vio como Edna agarró la ropa de las manos de su padre, la examinó brevemente observando que había un agujero en la manga, algo que en todos estos años nunca había visto la adolescente en el traje de su padre. Lo siguiente que hizo Edna, provocó que Violeta tuviera que contener la risa, pues la mujer de corta estatura tiró el traje en una papelera, lo que provocó una reacción inmediata de Mr. Increíble, quién se agachó para recuperar su preciada pertenencia. Edna entonces se sentó en una de las butacas mientras decía algo que hizo que su padre también se sentara. Lo siguiente que vio la joven fue que Edna sacó un bloc y un bolígrafo y comenzó a garabatear en él. Vio entonces a su padre gesticulando como si hablara de algo que es digno de admiración.

Violeta se sorprendió cuando de repente Edna arrancó la página en la que estaba dibujando y se la lanzó en la cabeza. Acto seguido y sin saber muy bien porqué, la mujer de corta estatura pareció que estaba sermoneando a su padre. Al concluir recogió su bloc e inició su ascenso por la escalera. Bob la detuvo a medio subir y le ofreció de nuevo su viejo traje. Edna lo cogió con hastío evidente y prosiguió su camino mientras que el hombre rubio se encaminó a la salida y se fue en su coche.

Violeta se quedó allí sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de suceder. De todos los escenarios que había imaginado acerca de las actividades de su padre, esta es la última en la que habría pensado. No sabía si volver ya a su casa o si quedarse e investigar un poco más, a lo mejor si lograba hablar con Edna, descubriría al fin lo que ocultaba su padre.

Hablar con Edna era más fácil de decir que de hacer, la adolescente no quería llamar la atención acerca de su presencia, pero tras ver por dónde había desaparecido Edna, no la había vuelto a ver, y a decir verdad su mansión era bastante grande y no podía recorrerla toda sin ser detectada, tendría que encontrar primero algún modo de…

"¡Alto! ¿Quién está ahí?"

Demasiado tarde.

 **Bien este capítulo puede que haya sido un poco aburrido, pero no desesperéis, si todo va como lo tengo planeado, los siguientes capítulos serán más interesantes. En fin, hasta le próxima.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Conversación con Edna

**Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, siento haberme retrasado tanto… no tengo excusa** **L aun así, espero que os guste este capítulo.**

 **Debo decir que el lunes me voy de campamentos, por lo que no voy a poder escribir durante ese tiempo, lo siento de nuevo, para cuando vuelva intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Por otra parte, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia, a los que la siguen o la tienen entre sus favoritos y especialmente me gustaría agradecer a Spinal1284 su comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia. En fin, disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Conversación con Edna**

Violeta se vio de repente rodeada de unos siete guardias de seguridad, todos ellos armados y con gafas de sol. La adolescente hacía rato que había abandonado su estado de invisibilidad, y en estos momentos se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Uno de los guardias, aun apuntando su arma hacia ella, le pregunto:

"¿Se puede saber quién eres y cómo has logrado entrar?"

"Em… yo solo…"

"Vamos responde joven, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pretendes robar los diseños de la maestra?"

"¿Qué? Ni hablar, ni siquiera me había planteado ser diseñadora… aun soy muy joven"

Violeta trató de ocultar su rostro entre su pelo lo mejor que pudo, ésta era la situación que más detestaba, ser el centro de atención, especialmente en una situación como esta. El hombre que había hablado antes, volvió a hablar de nuevo:

"¿Cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo? Bien podrías estar fingiendo o a lo mejor estás trabajando para otra persona"

"¡No! Eso no es-"

"Silencio, te llevaremos ante la gran maestra y que ella decida"

Violeta tragó saliva, a decir verdad, había tratado poco con Edna, muy poco en realidad, sólo la había visto en algunas ocasiones, y además, por lo poco que le habían contado sus padres, no era una mujer fácil de tratar.

* * *

La adolescente se vio escoltada por los pasillos de la mansión de la diseñadora de moda. Interiormente no podía dejar de admirar la limpieza y pulcritud que reinaba en todo el lugar. En su casa, su madre se esforzaba por mantener la casa limpia, pero con dos hermanos como Dash y Jack- Jack, esa tarea era difícil, por no decir imposible.

Finalmente llegaron al final de un pasillo donde delante había una gran puerta, y al lado un banco, le dijeron a la joven que se sentara en ese banco y esperara. No queriendo causar más problemas de los necesarios, Violeta tomó asiento y atrajo sus piernas contra su cuerpo y posteriormente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

Mientras ella hacía esto, uno de los guardias se acercó a un panel lateral y apretó un botón, a los pocos segundos, la imagen de Edna apareció en la pantalla:

"Os tengo dicho que no me molestéis cuando estoy trabajando"

"Lo sabemos maestra, pero hemos…"

"¿Entonces por qué me molestáis?" dijo la mujer de baja estatura, tratando de contener su creciente indignación.

"Maestra, había una intrusa por los alrededores" se apresuró a decir el guardia, intentando justificar su interrupción "pensamos que a lo mejor era alguien de la competencia que quería robar sus diseños"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y la voz de Edna se escuchó de nuevo:

"Bien, ahora salgo"

Violeta quería hacerse invisible en ese momento, pero no quería que los guardias supieran acerca de sus poderes, por lo que se hizo un ovillo, intentando ser lo más pequeña posible. Las puertas se abrieron y la mujer de baja estatura salió del interior con una expresión furiosa en su rostro. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la joven que estaba allí sentada y al instante su expresión facial se suavizó, pero también adquirió facciones de sorpresa.

La diseñadora trató de ocultar está última parte y dirigiéndose de nuevo a sus guardias les dijo:

"Está bien, yo me encargo de todo, podéis retiraros"

"¿Está segura de-?" preguntó uno de los guardias, pero fue cortado de nuevo por la voz de Edna.

"¡He dicho que yo me encargo! ¡Ahora fuera!"

Ante ese arrebato de Edna, los hombres se apresuraron a volver a sus puestos, pues sabían muy bien que no era una buena idea hacer enfadar a la diseñadora. Cuando Violeta y Edna se quedaron solas, la mujer le hizo un gesto a la adolescente para que ella la acompañara al interior de su lugar de trabajo.

Violeta no pudo reprimir un sonido de asombro al entrar en ese espacio, los bocetos, los diseños a medias, la maquinaria con la que Edna trabajaba, todo era espectacular. La mujer la invitó a sentarse en una silla al lado de una mesa, ambas sin duda un poco bajas para la estatura de la adolescente, pero sin duda de la estatura ideal para Edna.

Edna se sentó en otra silla al otro lado de la mesa y comenzó a hablar:

"¿Está bien querida? La verdad no esperaba que vinieras a hacerme una visita, especialmente después de recibir la visita reciente de tu padre"

Al mencionar a su padre, a Violeta se le pasó todo el temor que pudiera haber sentido al ser atrapada por los guardias, y de inmediato su interés por descubrir en qué andaba metido su padre, volvió a crecer en su interior.

"Yo… bueno… la verdad es que estaba siguiendo a mi padre" confesó ella "estoy preocupada por él, sé que nos oculta algo… y yo quería descubrir lo que es"

Edna miró a la joven sorprendida, peo asintió comprendiendo lo que le estaba contando Violeta. Entonces, le ofreció una taza de té, bebida que la joven aceptó tímidamente.

"¿Y cómo pensabas volver a tu casa? A decir verdad, yo vivo bastante lejos de la ciudad"

"Lo sé… pensaba volver en bicicleta… está escondida entre unos matorrales" admitió Violeta esbozando una sonrisa, Edna no parecía tan terrible después de todo. De repente la joven puso una expresión seria y preguntó:

"Edna… ¿podría saber qué es lo que quería mi padre?"

Edna la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía estar sopesando lo que iba a decirle a la adolescente. Su expresión se volvió neutral de nuevo, y con voz casi como de desprecio dijo:

"Tu padre quería que le arreglara un traje andrajoso que usó en sus días de gloria"

"¿Sólo eso? ¿No quería nada más?" preguntó de nuevo Violeta.

"Querer, querer no, pero hemos acordado que le haré un nuevo supertraje, y cuando termine con el suyo haré los vuestros, querida" en este punto, la voz de Edna había adquirido un tono jovial, en un claro estado de emoción por dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba, diseñar trajes para superhéroes.

Violeta miró a la mujer de baja estatura algo desconcertada, si había escuchado bien, ¿Edna iba hacer trajes para toda su familia? Pero si sus padres siempre les habían dicho que no mostraran a nadie sus poderes, eso no tenía sentido.

"Oh no te preocupes, sé que puedes hacerte invisible, así que tu traje lo haré de un material que puede desapareces completamente contigo"

"… ¿espera qué?"

"¿No me escuchabas?"

"NO, sí, estaba escuchando, pero-"

"No te preocupes, todos vuestros trajes serán fantásticos, ya he empezado a trabajar en el diseño del traje de tu padre"

"Espera Edna… mis padres están retirados, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Violeta no alcanzaba a entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Edna se quedó mirando a la joven que tenía delante de ella _¿por qué hacía eso?_ Puede que ni siquiera ella misma lo supiera. Cerrando los ojos respiró hondo y al abrirlos de nuevo miró a Violeta y le dijo:

"¿Tus padres te han contado alguna vez como eran sus días de gloria?"

"Alguna vez… pero evitan sacar el tema, especialmente mamás, dice que la familia es lo que ahora tenemos y que eso es lo que tenemos que vivir"

"Ya, la familia… muy típico de Elastigirl. En fin, en los tiempos de gloria de los superhéroes, como ya debes saber, tus padres eran dos de los mayores héroes que jamás ha habido, esos eran buenos tiempos, yo diseñaba para la mejor gente que hay"

"Ya pero-"

"Y esos tiempos podrían volver, tus padres siguen aquí, yo sigo aquí, pero para que puedan volver los superhéroes, hay que dar el primer paso"

Violeta se quedó mirando a Edna, no sabía que decir, era cierto que sus padres echaban de menos los días de gloria, en especial su padre, aunque estaba claro que a su madre también le gustaría volver al trabajo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, aunque no lo exteriorizada del modo en el que lo hacía su padre.

Esa misma mirada que había visto en los ojos de su madre la vio también en los ojos de la diseñadora, estaba claro que la mujer de baja estatura deseaba volver a diseñar trajes para los superhéroes.

Con un suspiro de derrota, la joven de pelo oscuro habló de nuevo:

"Harás los trajes de todos modos ¿cierto?"

"Así es, querida" respondió Edna.

Violeta se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, sus ojos centrados en el líquido de la taza que yacía en sus manos. Si su padre necesitaba un nuevo supertraje, algo estaba haciendo, seguro, ¿pero qué? ¿Y qué podía hacer ella para descubrirlo? Entonces una idea le vino a la mente. Levantó la vista de nuevo para mirar a Edna y le dijo:

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Sí querida ¿de qué se trata?"

"Cuando termines el supertraje de mi padre… ¿podrías hacer el mío? Y en cuanto lo termines… por favor avísame, pero no se lo digas a mis padres"

Edna la miró con aire de sospecha, la verdad, sabía que Violeta era tímida, así que el hecho de que pidiera algo como eso era francamente extraño.

"¿Qué sucede querida? ¿Es que acaso quieres hacer horas extra de héroe por la noche?"

La joven abrió los ojos como platos, no alcanzaba a creer que Edna pudiera pensar en algo semejante, así que de inmediato trató de explicarse.

"No, no se trata de eso…" decidió que lo mejor era contarle todo a la amiga de sus padres, sólo de este modo lograría convencerla:

"Lo… lo que sucede es que estoy preocupada por mi padre, lo único que quería hacer era seguirle y asegurarme de que no se mete en problemas…"

Edna pareció convencida con esa explicación y le dijo a la adolescente:

"Está bien, en cuanto tenga tu traje te aviso particularmente"

Violeta sonrió y agradeció a Edna su comprensión. Terminada ya la reunión, la diseñadora se ofreció a llevar a la adolescente a su casa. La joven lo agradeció, siempre y cuando la dejaran a algunas manzanas de su casa, para poder llegar en bici, tal y como había dicho que lo haría.

Se despidieron y Violeta volvió a su casa, con más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Para que necesitaba su padre un nuevo supertraje? ¿Qué estaba haciendo que no podía contar al resto de su familia? Fuera como fuese, Violeta estaba resuelta a descubrir la verdad, por muy lejos que tuviera que llegar.

* * *

 **Siento si el capítulo no es demasiado largo, si consideráis que deberían serlo, no dudéis en decírmelo y procuraré alargarlos un poco.**

 **En cuando pueda actualizaré con un nuevo capítulo. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capítulo 4 Ya no hay vuelta atrás

**Estoy muy, muy, muy apenada conmigo misma, sé que me he retrasado mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido una serie de complicaciones para hacerlo. Además estoy trabajando con tres historias a la vez y bueno… a veces estas trabajando con una y te llega una idea para otra… es un poco caótico. En fin, en compensación, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **Como siempre, un agradecimiento a todos los que han leído mi historia, a los que la están siguiendo y a los que la tienen entre sus favoritos. En especial me gustaría agradecer a: PetrovaShadow por dejar comentarios. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Bien, disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Ya no hay vuelta atrás**

Los días que sucedieron a la visita a la diseñadora de modo parecieron pasar muy lentamente para la adolescente de pelo oscuro. Aquel día, cuando llegó a casa, casi al instante se vio abordada por su hermano pequeño, quien como es natural, quería saber todo lo que su hermana había descubierto.

Violeta no podía, ni quería decirle nada aun a Dash, no hasta que descubriera todo lo que escondía su padre, por lo que, como pudo, se deshizo de su hermano menor con excusas, aunque estaba claro que el chico de pelo rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema tan fácilmente. Día tras día, Violeta tenía que evitar las constantes preguntas de Dash y sus intentos de sonsacarle información a la adolescente.

"Dash, por milésima vez, ya te he dicho que no descubrí nada siguiendo a papá, se fue a visitar a un amigo y estuvieron hablando, no sé nada más"

"Mentirosa, sé que hay algo más de lo que me cuentas, tardaste demasiado en volver"

"El lugar estaba muy lejos, y perdona, pero yo no soy tan rápida como tú, aunque vaya en bicicleta" se defendió Violeta, la verdad, su hermano se estaba volviendo cada día más pesado. Si seguía así, finalmente tendría que contárselo todo, incluso lo de los supertrajes.

"¿Y de qué estuvieron hablando?" se interesó de nuevo el chico

"De nada en particular, de los viejos tiempos, al parecer trabajaron juntos en el pasado, y estaban recordando anécdotas del trabajo" explicó la joven. En realidad no era mentira, Edna como diseñadora trabajo con su padre para hacerle el traje, ¿qué otra explicación habría si no al hecho de que la visitara?

Dash aún no parecía satisfecho con la explicación de su hermana mayor, pero Violeta no parecía dispuesta a decir nada, por lo que el chico rubio decidió subir a otro nivel de presión en un último intentó de descubrir algo:

"Si no me lo cuentas todo, iré a hablar con mamá ahora mismo"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Tenemos un trato!" replicó la joven.

"Sí y este era que yo no hablaría si me lo contabas todo" aclaró Dash con voz autosuficiente.

Violeta se sintió acorralada, si no le decía algo convincente a su hermano, todos sus planes serían descubiertos y su madre sabría lo que había estado tratando de hacer.

"A veces eres como un despreciable piojo" dijo Violeta algo mosqueada.

"Puede, pero eso te pasa por intentar engañarme" dijo Dash con aire triunfal.

Violeta estuvo pensando un rato, podía decirle a su hermano lo de Edna, que su padre había encargado un nuevo supertraje, pero podía omitir lo del resto de trajes, su hermano no tenía por qué saberlo, a decir verdad, ni ella mismo lo hubiera sabido si la misma diseñadora no se lo hubiera dicho. Es más, la chica de pelo negro dudaba que su padre supiera las intenciones de Edna de hacer trajes para toda su familia.

Decidida a contar esto, fingió un suspiro de derrota y le dijo a su hermano:

"Está bien tú ganas. Papá fue a ver a una diseñadora de moda que le hizo su supertraje. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato y al parecer papá le pidió un nuevo supertraje… eso es todo lo que sé"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Dash con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Sí, estoy segura" respondió la adolescente con un resoplido de frustración por la actitud de su hermano.

Entonces las facciones de Dash se relajaron y una sonrisa adornó su rostro pecoso:

"Está bien, te creo, pero si descubres algo nuevo, dímelo enseguida, o si no, dejaré de ayudarte"

"Vale, vale, ahora si no te importa me voy a mi habitación a hacer los deberes"

"Y a pensar en Tony Rydinger" añadió el hermano menor alargando la última sílaba.

"¡Oh vamos cállate enano!" la adolescente se fue refunfuñando a su habitación, estaba harta de que su molesto hermano se metiera con ella por lo de Tony.

Era cierto que el chico despertaba admiración y atracción en la joven, pero ella nunca había tenido el valor de hablar con él, y no creía que nunca llegara a tenerlo, Tony era… demasiado perfecto para ella… ¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Diligentemente, Violeta se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta, posteriormente se fue a su escritorio encendió su reproductor de música, con música suave y se puso los cascos. Este era su ritual para ponerse a hacer los deberes del instituto. Estuvo trabajando durante una hora más o menos hasta que finalmente acabó.

Casi como si fuera una señal, en el mismo instante en el que cerró el último libro, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Sorprendida, la adolescente cogió el aparato para ver quién la llamaba y su corazón se aceleró al ver que se trataba de Edna. Eso sólo podía significar que su supertraje por fin estaba listo. Sin tiempo que perder y asegurándose de que Dash no estuviera en algún rincón de la habitación contesto a la llamada:

"Hola aquí Violeta"

" _Hola Violeta querida, supongo que ya sabes porque te llamo, tu traje está acabado, ¿cuándo vienes a recogerlo?_ " pidió Edna desde el otro lado de la línea

Violeta lo pensó unos instantes, al día siguiente era viernes, y los viernes solo tenía clase por la mañana, por lo que la tarde le quedaba libre para ir.

" _¿Y bien querida qué respondes?_ "

"Esto Edna, ¿te parece bien mañana por la tarde?"

" _Está bien, mañana por la tarde entonces, le diré a mi chofer que te recoja en el mismo lugar en el que te dejó la última vez_ " dijo la diseñadora de moda.

Violeta e sorprendió y a la vez se alegró de que Edna se tomara la molestia de ir a recogerla. La verdad, no parecía tan terrible como a veces la habían descrito sus padres.

"Perfecto, muchas gracias Edna, hasta mañana"

Se despidieron y Violeta tras colgar el teléfono se dejó caer en su cama, ahora tendría un supertraje para ella, ¿cómo sería? ¿Qué diseño había decidido hacer Edna? Sinceramente, la adolescente deseaba que el traje no se pareciera mucho al que había usado su padre en su juventud. No era que no estuviera bien, era solo que… estaba anticuado y ya no podía considerarse un traje a la moda.

* * *

El día siguiente en el instituto, para Violeta fue un verdadero suplició, las horas parecían no avanzar. Cada vez que la joven miraba el reloj, solo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos. Fue una verdadera tortura.

Finalmente la última campana sonó y la joven de pelo negro recogió todas sus cosas a toda prisa y salió del edificio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había hablado previamente con su madre diciéndole que al salir de clase se iría a casa de Kary para hacer un trabajo juntas, algo que naturalmente no era cierto, pero Violeta, aunque no le gustaba mentir, consideraba que era necesario decir eso para descubrir de una vez lo que estaba pasando con su padre.

Llegó al punto de encuentro y vio que el mismo vehículo que la había llevado tan sólo unos días antes, la estaba esperando ya. Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y entró. Una vez dentro, el conductor la llevó hasta la casa de la diseñadora de moda. Violeta pudo apreciar mucho mejor esta vez el diseño de todo el conjunto. Era realmente algo maravilloso. Si tuviera dinero, _yo también querría una casa así, pero con más gente en ella_ , pensó la joven.

El transporte se detuvo y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, el chofer bajó y abrió para que Violeta pudiera bajar. Ella le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde Edna ya la estaba esperando. Ambas entraron en la mansión y Violeta fue siguiendo a la diseñador por los pasillos hasta la misma sala en la que la acogió la última vez. Ya en el interior, Edna le ofreció a la adolescente un té, algo que ella aceptó humildemente.

Mientras tomaban sus bebidas, Edna le mostró a Violeta su supertraje, era un traje rojo y negro con guantes y botas negras, un cinturón anaranjado y en el pecho un logo en forma de i, la verdad, era un diseño estiloso como marca de familia.

Edna le estuvo explicando particularidades de su traje y de lo complicado que fue hacer una tela que desapareciera junto con ella, también le mencionó algo de unos dispositivos de rastreo integrados en los trajes y por último le comentó que ya le había entregado su supertraje a su padre. Lo último que la diseñadora le entregó a la joven, fue un antifaz y le recalcó que su identidad era lo más valioso que poseía, que debía protegerla a toda costa.

Esa información era fundamental para Violeta, pues eso significaba que en cualquier momento su padre podría utilizarlo y eso significaba descubrir al fin su secreto. Tras hablar un rato más con la diseñadora de moda, Violeta finalmente se despidió para volver a su casa.

Al llegar a su hogar, la adolescente se encontró cara a cara con Dash, quien como era de suponer, esperaba respuestas por parte de su hermana. Violeta lo encaró y le dijo:

"Por el momento no tengo nada definitivo Dash, dame un poco más de tiempo"

"¿Más tiempo? ¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso?" preguntó el chico rubio claramente enfadado.

"¡¿Sé puede saber qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué son todos estos gritos?!"

A los dos hermanos casi se les salió el corazón cuando su madre apareció allí regañándoles. Ambos esperaban que la mujer de pelo castaño no se hubiera dado cuenta del motivo de su discusión.

Helen por su parte miraba a sus dos hijos con el ceño fruncido. Vio como Violeta se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su hermano, negándose a mirarlo. La madre sabía por experiencia que cuando su hija mayor adoptaba esa actitud, sería muy difícil que hablara, estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo el motivo de su discusión, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Dash habló de repente:

"No era nada importante mamá, solo esperaba que Violeta me comprara una chocolatina cuando volviera y no lo ha hecho"

Viendo que su hermano se estaba inventando un farol para que su madre no descubriera nada, la adolescente de pelo oscuro decidió seguirle el juego a su hermano menor:

"¿T por qué tendría que comprártela si puede saberse?"

"Porqué sabes que me gustan mucho"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Si quiero te la compro y si no quiero, no lo hago"

"Eres una-"

"¡Ya basta los dos!"

Los dos chicos miraron a su madre que tenía una expresión furiosa en el rostro. Helen tomó una respiración profunda y algo más calmada dijo a sus hijos:

"El próximo que grite o siga con esta discusión se queda sin cena, ¿entendido?"

"Sí mamá…" hablaron los dos hermanos casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué habéis dicho?"

"¡Sí mamá!" repitieron ambos más alto.

"Está bien iros a vuestro cuarto a hacer los deberes" les ordenó Helen.

Los dos hermanos pasaron corriendo al lado de su madre y en cuanto desaparecieron de su vista, ella soltó un suspiro. Menudas complicaciones llevaba cuidar de una hija adolescente y un hijo prácticamente adolescente también. Era mucho más fácil luchar contra el crimen, de eso no había ninguna duda.

* * *

Ya por la noche, sonó el teléfono, y Violeta que había estado todo el tiempo en su cuarto, escuchó como su padre insistía en que él contestaba. Sin perder tiempo, ella se abalanzó hasta el primer teléfono que pudo encontrar y descolgó el aparato al mismo tiempo que su padre, por lo que pudo escuchar toda la conversación:

 _"¿Diga?"_

 _"Tenemos una nueva misión para usted. Le daremos los detalles en cuando venga. ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?"_

 _"Vendré mañana por la mañana"_

Entonces escuchó a su padre colgar el teléfono y cuando la joven iba a hacer lo mismo, escuchó a la mujer misteriosa que seguía hablando con alguien más:

 _"¿Cómo ha ido?"_

 _"Dice que vendrá mañana"_

 _"Estupendo, procuraremos estar esperándole"_

Entonces la comunicación se cortó definitivamente. Violeta se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, por el tono en el que había hablado el hombre misterioso, parecía que le estuvieran tendiendo una trampa a su padre. ¿Quizás sería mejor advertirle? No, ella sabía muy bien lo que haría, seguiría a Mr. Increíble y lo protegería si hacía falta. Afortunadamente la convocatoria se hacía un día en el que no había clases, por lo que la adolescente podía seguir a su padre con total libertad.

Ahora venía la parte difícil, hablar con Dash para pedirle su colaboración de nuevo. Por lo que decidida se acercó a la habitación de su hermano menor y llamó a la puerta. En un instante esta se abrió revelando al hermano menor que al ver a su hermana frunció el ceño y con voz agria preguntó:

"¿Qué quieres?"

 _Esto va a ser difícil_ , pensó Violeta, entonces tomó una respiración profunda y con una sonrisa preguntó:

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Su hermano la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de dar un paso atrás y abrir más la puerta para dar paso a la joven. Violeta se estremeció interiormente al ver el desorden que reinaba en la habitación de Dash, aunque hizo todo lo posible para no exteriorizarlo. Dash corrió hacia su cama y una vez allí preguntó de nuevo:

"¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?"

La adolescente sonrió de nuevo y con voz suave dijo:

"Quería darte las gracias por lo de antes… no tenías por qué defenderme y lo has hecho, así que, gracias"

Dash levantó la vista sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿realmente su hermana le estaba dando las gracias? Esto era nuevo. Entonces violeta siguió:

"Y también venía para pedirte si mañana me podrías cubrir de nuevo… papá tiene otro "congreso" y pensaba seguirle a ver si por fin descubro lo que se lleva entre manos. Si lo hago, te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo"

Dash parecía un poco escéptico al principio, pero después, sonrió ampliamente y aceptó el trato con su hermana, siempre y cuando ella cumpliera con su parte, de lo contrario, amenazó con contarlo todo a su madre. Violeta aceptó el trato, aunque dijo que si el congreso era como el de la última vez, ya no haría falta decírselo a su madre, pues seguramente ella lo descubriría. Ahora solo quedaba una tarea por hacer, pedir de nuevo el permiso para ir a casa de Kari.

Durante la cena, Violeta alegó que no habían terminado el trabajo y que necesitaba ir de nuevo a la mañana siguiente a casa de su amiga. Helen al principio pareció un poco dubitativa, pero finalmente acabó concediéndole el permiso a su hija.

Por la mañana y tal como lo había hecho la vez anterior, Violeta se vistió, esta vez con su supertraje, desayunó un poco, dejó una nota a su madre y escondió su bicicleta, acto seguido se escondió de nuevo en el coche y esperó pacientemente a que su padre apareciera, en cuanto lo hizo se volvió completamente invisible, para que Bob no se percatara de su presencia.

Vio cómo su madre se despidió de su marido con estas palabras:

"Bob, te quiero muchísimo"

A lo que su padre respondió que él también la quería. Por la actitud que mostró Helen, a Violeta casi le pareció que ella sospechaba algo también, aunque era difícil saberlo con certeza.

Bob circuló por las calles de la urbanización, después por la autopista y finalmente se desvió hacia el aeropuerto. Dejó el vehículo aparcado en un andén privado, _los que le han convocado_ , supuso Violeta. Entonces vio a su padre subir al medio de transporte aéreo y ella sin perder tiempo se subió tras él. Al entrar las puertas se cerraron y el avión despegó del suelo hacia un destino desconocido. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que no sea demasiado malo. El siguiente capítulo comenzará a tener un poco más de acción. Mientras tanto, si os gusta la historia y si queréis, podéis dejar un comentario o enviarme un PM, siempre son bienvenidos. El próximo capítulo intentaré que esté en menos tiempo. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capítulo 5 ¿Síndrome?

**Capítulo 5. ¿Síndrome?**

Casi al instante de despegar el avión, Violeta vio como su padre fue al baño del avión. Ella aprovechó este momento para hacerse visible, ser invisible durante tanto tiempo era realmente agotador. Además, aprovechó la ausencia temporal de su padre para examinar su entorno, el avión en el que se hallaban era espectacular, parecía uno de esos jets privados para gente muy y muy rica. ¿Qué hacía su padre en un transporte como este?

Cuando un ruido anunció que su padre estaba a punto de salir, la adolescente volvió a hacerse invisible, al instante Robert salió del baño, iba vestido con su propio supertraje, un supertraje igualito al suyo. La verdad, la joven se sorprendió un poco, pues hasta ahora nunca había visto a su padre en supertraje, a excepción claro de en los múltiples retratos, dibujos, recortes de diarios y fotos que guardaba en su despacho. Pero Violeta tuvo que admitir que el nuevo traje que le había hecho Edna a su padre era sencillamente… magnifico, mucho mejor que su viejo traje, era simple y elegante, pero al mismo tiempo, atrevido. Además, ahora que su padre se había adelgazado, este traje le sentaba de maravilla, como anillo al dedo.

La joven se quedó con la boca abierta contemplando a Mr. Increíble. Interiormente pensaba que si él fuera más joven y no tuvieran ningún parentesco quizás… no, eso sería demasiado raro no podía pensar en su padre como en alguien más que eso, su padre, así que desestimó la idea.

La joven vio que su padre se fue a la parte delantera del avión donde había cuatro asientos dispuestos en dos filas. Mr. Increíble se sentó en uno de los dos asientos delanteros y ella para no permanecer de pie se sentó en el otro. La adolescente de pelo oscuro pensó que cada vez estaba más cerca de saber en que andaba metido su padre.

Viendo que su padre no hacía nada más, volvió a contemplar el vehículo en el que se hallaban. El diseño del avión era realmente impresionante, no era un avión común, eso era seguro, parecía diseñado por algún inventor muy particular, un inventor que o no se había dado a conocer todavía o era muy reservado. El increíble aparato volador no era un avión corriente, pues ante sus ojos solo había cristal que permitía contemplar el paisaje de forma panorámica. Pero poco había que admirar, pues hasta donde alcanzaba la vista de Violeta, lo único que se veía era el océano. El inmenso y azul océano.

Pero esto a su vez, desconcertó a la adolescente, ¿cómo era posible? Si esta era obviamente la parte delantera del avión, ¿quién lo pilotaba? ¿Cómo podía vo-?

"Le habla el piloto automático, ¿le apetece tomar algo?"

 _Oh, ahí está la respuesta_ , un avión completamente robotizado, ¡espectacular! ¿Quién había inventado tal maravilla?

Violeta pensaba que quien lo hubiese hecho debía ser un supergenio, pero entonces recordó las últimas palabras de la llamada a su padre, si esas voces misteriosas eran las que habían hecho este avión y además le estaban tendiendo una trampa a su padre, ¿quién sabía lo que eran capaces de hacerle cuando llegara a su destino? Tendría que ir con mucho cuidado.

La voz de su padre interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos cuando anunció:

"Hmm. No me vendrían mal unas gambas con salsa"

La adolescente tragó saliva, la verdad, había comido poco esa mañana y no sabía cuándo iba a volver a comer, no sabía si el viaje duraría mucho o no, temía que su estómago pudiera delatar su presencia.

El pensamiento de ser descubierta la asaltó con toda su fuerza, así que decidió irse a la parte trasera del avión, allí seguro que sería más difícil que fuera descubierta. Mientras la joven tomaba esta determinación, el piloto automático siguió preguntando:

"Está bien, ¿quiere además un cóctel?"

 _Caramba, menudo servicio_ , pensó Violeta para sí misma, realmente quien estuviera detrás de todo eso debía ser alguien verdaderamente rico.

"Eso estaría bien, gracias"

Violeta se trasladó a la parte posterior del avión y desde allí esperó pacientemente a que el avión llegara a su destino. En cierto modo, el estar en la parte posterior del transporte le permitió hacerse visible durante el trayecto, pues su padre estaba muy distraído mirando el basto océano que se extendía ante sus ojos. Por fin tras una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo, el piloto automático anunció:

"Temperatura actual en Palos Locos 25º, tiempo perfecto para volar"

¿Palos Locos? ¿Este era el nombre del lugar al que se dirigían? ¿Era este el lugar en el que su padre había ido en su último… congreso? ¿Qué clase de nombre era Palos Locos?

Aunque la joven no sabía qué clase de lugar era Palos Locos, en realidad agradeció interiormente el anuncio del piloto automático. Se estaba cansando de la inactividad, y para alguien como ella que era muy calmada era mucho decir. Seguro que Dash habría sido incapaz de permanecer tanto tiempo tranquilo. La joven estaba segura que a estas alturas su hermano pequeño ya habría delatado su presencia. Era una suerte que no se lo había contado todo, pues seguro que conociéndole, el chico rubio habría insistido en venir también, y eso habría sido un desastre total.

"Por favor, abróchese el cinturón, vamos a comenzar el descenso"

Esta nueva declaración de la voz robotizada sacó a Violeta de sus pensamientos. Creyendo oportuno que lo mejor era que ella también tomara asiento, se dirigió nuevamente a un asiento, esta vez pero, escogió el que estaba en la segunda fila, en diagonal con el de su padre, para de este modo estar lo más alejada de él y que Mr. Increíble no descubriera que estaba allí. Desde su asiento pudo ver que su destino era una isla, así que Palos Locos era una isla, ¿en qué andaba metido su padre?

Cuando el avión comenzó a descender, la joven se sorprendió al ver lo cerca que estaban del agua, casi parecía que iban a estrellarse en el agua, y cuando vio que en verdad iban a meterse en el agua, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener el grito que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios, entonces, sí, efectivamente el avión se sumergió como si fuera un submarino y fue por debajo del agua hasta una especie de hangar en el que tras posarse sobre una plataforma el agua se fue vaciando. La joven se desabrochó el cinturón al mismo tiempo que su padre. Al instante un ruido se escuchó, como si algo hubiera chocado con el avión, inmediatamente después, una puerta se abrió y reveló un espacio pequeño y circular con asientos acolchados en todo el perímetro y una mujer sentada en ellos. Esta mujer por lo que pudo ver Violeta era alta, delgada, más bien morena de piel, con largos cabellos rubios y sus ojos de color verde. Iba vestida con falda y blusa gris

"Hola Mr. Increíble" anunció ella. La adolescente de pelo negro reconoció la voz de esa mujer, era la misma voz de la llamada que había recibido su padre el día anterior. Así que ese era el rostro de una de las voces misteriosas. ¿A quién pertenecía la otra voz?

Su padre inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allí, y la joven le siguió de cerca mientras que la mujer prosiguió diciendo:

"Bonito traje" ¿Quién era esta mujer? Violeta estuvo tentada de decir algo, pero debía permanecer callada, no podía permitir que descubrieran que estaba allí.

Su padre entró en el espacio circular y ella entró detrás, una vez en su interior, Mr. Increíble respondió:

"Gracias" y añadió:

"Me alegra volver, Mirage"

 _Así que esta mujer se llama Mirage_ , pensó Violeta. Al menos ya sabía algo más. Vio a su padre sentarse y ella se apresuró a hacer lo mismo, pero los más alejada que pude de los dos adultos, algo un tanto difícil dado el pequeño espacio en el que se hallaban, pero afortunadamente lo consiguió, y suerte que lo hizo, pues este espacio resultó ser otro transporte que de inmediato se puso en marcha, y si la joven se hubiese quedado de pie, probablemente habría caído al suelo y se habría delatado.

Durante el trayecto, su padre y Mirage estuvieron hablando de lo que ocurrió entre el tiempo en el que Mr. Increíble estuvo por última vez en la isla, al parecer su padre había realizado una especie de misión, ayudando a detener algún tipo de robot descontrolado, que gracias a él el proyecto entero se había salvado, y que ahora había una nueva misión esperándole.

Durante todo el viaje, Violeta no pudo dejar de asombrarse por toda la tecnología que iba viendo, rayles para vehículos circulares, mecanismos para separar las aguas de una catarata y poder acceder a las instalaciones que había en su interior, y todo esto camuflado en medio de la naturaleza, ¿para quién trabajaba exactamente su padre? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo aquello?

Violeta tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para expresar su asombro durante todo este viaje. Cuando por fin parecieron llegar al destino, una puerta automática se abrió revelando una lujosa habitación, casi parecía la habitación de un hotel. La chica de pelo negro parecía asombrada a la visión de ese espacio, y pudo comprobar que Mr. Increíble también parecía gratamente asombrado. Mientras padre e hija miraban el espacio, Mirage iba hablando:

"Le explicarán su próxima misión en la sala de conferencias a las dos, zona B, sala A 1-13"

Casi al instante Mr. Increíble respondió:

"A las dos, allí estaré"

Mirage le miró con una sonrisa y añadió antes de que la puerta se cerrara:

"Suerte"

Y con eso la mujer rubia se había ido. Violeta miró a su padre, quien acababa de dejar su maleta encima de la cama, y tras coger una fruta de un cuenco que había allí, se dirigió a la terraza para disfrutar del paisaje.

Violeta aprovechó que su padre estaba distraído para hacerse visible. Había alcanzado un nuevo récord de tiempo permaneciendo invisible, y la verdad, no estaba tan cansada como ella creía que iba a estar, tal vez era más fuerte de lo que ella misma pensaba.

La adolescente entonces buscó un reloj y vio que eran las doce, aún faltaban dos horas para que su padre tuviera que ir al lugar en el que iban a hablarle de su siguiente misión. Violeta se quedó mirando a su padre, quien era completamente ajeno a su presencia. A decir verdad, la joven no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía encararse a su padre y decirle que lo había descubierto todo? Pero la joven sabía que si ahora se presentaba ante su padre, vestida ella misma con su propio supertraje, lo primero que haría su padre sería regañarla por seguirle a escondidas. Aunque la joven podía alegar, y era cierto, que lo había hecho porqué estaba preocupada por su padre, pues había actuado de un modo extraño desde su regreso del anterior "congreso".

Por otra parte, la joven aun no tenía todas las piezas del puzzle, no podía enfrentarse a su padre sin saber para quién había estado trabajando y qué clase de misiones le habían sido asignadas, así que ¿debía seguir oculta y tratar de averiguar qué más estaba sucediendo? Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que su padre corría un grave peligro, pero ¿cuál?

Con todos estos pensamientos contradictorios plagando su mente, violeta casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio que su padre se estaba dando la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la habitación, afortunadamente para ella, se había situado en un ángulo ciego para MR. Increíble, un lugar desde donde ella podía observarle, pero él no podía verla a ella, aunque fuera visible. Aun así, la joven optó por hacerse invisible nuevamente y así evitar cualquier posibilidad de ser descubierta.

Mr. Increíble se dirigió hasta el teléfono que había en la habitación, y marcó el número de su casa, entonces esperó pacientemente a que alguien respondiera.

"Hola ¿Helen?... Sí soy yo, ya he llegado al hotel, ahora estaba deshaciendo el equipaje… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué si he notado algo extraño en nuestra hija?"

Violeta contuvo el aliento al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso había estado tan centrada en descubrir por qué su padre actuaba de un modo tan extraño que sin saberlo ella también había estado actuando de modo extraño? Vaya ironía.

"No, para mi ella ha actuado como siempre, ¿por qué lo preguntas?... ¿Y qué tiene de malo que quede con sus amigas?... Bueno tal vez está empezando a dejar de lado su timidez, eso no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?... Claro que tengo razón cariño, nuestra hija está aprendiendo a relacionarse más, debemos animarla a ello, le hará mucho bien… Sí cariño, bueno he de dejarte, tenemos un almuerzo conjunto todos los del congreso… Yo también, adiós"

Violeta agradeció que su padre no fuera tan perspicaz como su madre, pues de lo contrario, probablemente habrían llamado a Kari y habrían descubierto que no estaba allí. Entonces sí que no habría tenido más remedio que delatar su presencia. Ahora solo rogaba que Dash fuera capaz de cubrirla el tiempo suficiente como para descubrirlo todo. aunque también podía coger el teléfono y llamar ella diciendo que se quedaba a dormir en casa de Kari, eso también podría justificar su desaparición para todo el día y parte del día siguiente, aunque claro, Dash tenía que saberlo también.

La adolescente de pelo negro vio que un rato más tarde su padre se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño y que tras cerrar la puerta, el agua del lavabo comenzaba a correr. _Eso solo lo hace cuando quiere afeitarse_ , pensó Violeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía por experiencia que su padre tardaba bastante tiempo en afeitarse, eso le dejaba un gran margen de tiempo para llamar a casa y darse a sí misma más tiempo antes de que la descubrieran.

Sin perder tiempo, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de casa, esperó pacientemente a que alguien respondiera.

" _¿Sí?_ " respondió una voz de niño. Violeta suspiró aliviada, hablando con Dash directamente mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

"Hola Dash" dijo no muy fuerte, pues no quería que su padre la escuchara.

" _Oh eres tú Violeta, ¿has averiguado algo más?_ " dijo Dash a continuación al reconocer la voz de su hermana, y la adolescente sabía que en el momento en el que el chico supiera con quien hablaba, se interesaría por sus descubrimientos.

"Sí… más o menos, aunque necesito un poco más de tiempo, puedes decirle a mamá que me quedaré a dormir en casa de Kari" explicó la joven a su hermano y pidiéndole una prorroga mayor.

" _¿Y qué me das a cambio?_ "

Violeta frunció el ceño, sabía que Dash le estaba pidiendo algo de la información que hubiese podido reunir hasta el momento. interiormente se debatió entre si debía decirle la verdad a su hermano o permanecer en silencio, pero dadas las circunstancias y sabiendo que Dash no se conformaría con cualquier excusa patética, la joven le contó lo que sabía hasta ahora, omitiendo que ella tenía un supertraje.

"Está bien, al parecer papá vuelve a trabajar de superhéroe sin que lo sepa mama, le han hecho venir a una isla para algún tipo de misión, pero aun no sé quién le ha llamado exactamente, y quiero descubrir quién o quiénes son los que están detrás de todo esto, ¿satisfecho?"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio al otro lado de la línea, y de repente la voz alegre y eufórica de Dash anunció:

" _¿Papá está haciendo de superhéroe otra vez? ¡Qué guay!_ "

Violeta tuvo que apartar su oído del teléfono para no quedarse sorda, y esperó que su padre no hubiera escuchado nada, eso sería catastrófico. Viendo que su hermano había terminado con su explosión momentánea, volvió a hablar diciendo:

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero mamá no puede saberlo aún, necesito que me cubras un poco más de tiempo, ¿puedes hacerlo?"

Contuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta de su hermano, y se alegró al escuchar:

" _No hay problema hermana, has cumplido tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré con mi parte, mamá estaba a punto de salir a visitar a una amiga, y creo que después quería pasarse a buscarte en casa de Kari, le diré que no lo haga_ "

Suspiró aliviada al saber que su madre ahora no iba a descubrirla, por lo que sinceramente dijo:

"Gracias Dash, te debo una"

" _Las voy anotando_ " contestó su hermano, entonces el colgó el teléfono. Violeta negó con la cabeza y ella también colgó el aparato. De repente un ruido procedente del baño la alertó de que su padre no tardaría en salir. Miró el reloj y vio que faltaba poco para las dos, así que era de suponer que Mr. Increíble iba a dirigirse al lugar de la reunión. Violeta al fin descubriría para quien estaba trabajando su padre.

Cuando Mr. Increíble salió del baño se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta de la habitación… puerta del ascensor… ambas a la vez.

La adolescente siguió a su padre de cerca, pero no demasiado para no ser descubierta, y así nuevamente fue detrás de su padre, yendo hacia donde él iba, siendo como su sombra… bueno no literalmente, pues al ser invisible no proyectaba sombra alguna.

Siguieron el recorrido por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al lugar designado. Mr. Increíble abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se quedó parado al ver que dentro no había nadie. Violeta aprovechó la vacilación de su padre para meterse ella también en la sala y al igual que él, se sorprendió al ver el espacio vacío. Una gran mesa con una S enorme dibujada en ella y con un montón de sillas que la rodeaban, pero nadie ocupaba esas sillas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La joven se retiró a un rincón de la estancia mientras que Mr. Increíble miró el reloj que había encima de la puerta para comprobar si llegaba tarde, pero al ver que en realidad había llegado a tiempo, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en una de las muchas sillas.

La joven no sabía qué hacer a continuación, estaba bastante preocupada por lo que estaba pasando. De repente un ruido captó su atención y casi al instante la pared del fondo de la sala se abrió revelando tras ella un enorme robot enorme con forma de bola de la cual salían cinco brazos que le permitían moverse. Ante la visión del robot, Violeta apenas pudo contener un grito de asombro mezclado con terror. ¿Qué era eso? En su interior agradeció profundamente ser invisible, pues el robot no parecía haber escuchado su grito. En su lugar, la enorme máquina fijó su atención en su padre, a quién agarró con uno de sus brazos y acto seguido lo lanzó hacia el exterior.

Ver a su padre siendo atacado de ese modo, provocó que el cuerpo de violeta reaccionara por sí solo, temía que su padre se hubiese hecho daño, por lo que comenzó a correr para averiguar si estaba bien, por desgracia, el robot era más rápido que ella, volvió a coger a Mr. Increíble y lo lanzó en otra dirección, y cogiéndole por tercera vez volvió a lanzarle, esta vez más cerca de ella.

La adolescente apenas era consciente de una voz que iba diciendo: "Es más grande, es más malo, señoras y señores es capaz de vencer a Mr. increíble". No, ella solo pensaba en que debía llegar hasta su padre. Por desgracia el robot llegó antes que ella y le cogió nuevamente, esta vez sosteniéndolo en el aire mientras dos de sus brazos hacían girar las hélices de sus extremos como sierras gigantes que se acercaban lentamente a la garganta de Mr. Increíble. El temor de que ese robot pudiera matar a su padre se apoderó de la joven, y prácticamente iba a gritarle que se detuviera cuando vio que las cuchillas ya no avanzaban más, se habían quedado girando a poca distancia del cuello de su padre, como advertencia de que no debía moverse.

Violeta suspiró un poco aliviada al ver que su padre no iba a morir allí mismo. Por su visión periférica captó entonces que un hombre vestido de negro con botas y guantes blancos y una enorme S que cubría todo su torso, el hombre llevaba además una capa y un antifaz. ¿Era un superhéroe? La adolescente lo dudaba, un superhéroe no haría lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo a su padre. El hombre se acercaba volando y se detuvo sobre la cabeza del robot mientras anunciaba:

"Por fin está listo" inmediatamente, Violeta identificó ese hombre como la segunda voz misteriosa de anoche. Pero ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿Y qué quería de su padre?

"En fin hicieron falta unos cuantos superhéroes para hacerlo digno de luchar contra ti, pero ¡qué fuerte! Aun así no fue suficiente"

Mientras decía esto, el robot había ido acercando a su padre hasta prácticamente el rostro de ese hombre pelirrojo con el pelo al estilo "goku super saiyan", Violeta no entendía nada, y desde su posición, ahora tampoco podía hacer nada para ayudar a su padre, solo podía callar y observar, aunque eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

"Cuando destrozaste el último" prosiguió el hombre misterioso "tuve que hacer cambios muy importantes. No ha sido sencillo la verdad, pero tú lo vales porqué después de todo, soy tu mayor admirador"

Un jadeo audible escapó de los labios de Violeta ante esa revelación, aunque por la distancia a la que se hallaba y porqué es hombre misterioso estaba centrado en su padre, nadie la escuchó. Su padre pareció reconocer entonces a este hombre, pues dijo un nombre, aunque Violeta no lo escuchó. Pero el hombre no parecía contentó de ser llamado por su nombre real, pues con voz furiosa gritó mientras el robot lanzaba a su padre de nuevo:

"Yo no me llamo ¡Buddy!"

Entonces él también bajó a nivel de suelo mientras decía:

"Y tampoco soy Incrediboy, he pasado página" a continuación comenzó a decir algo de que solo quería ayudar a Mr. Increíble, pero que fue rechazado por su padre, lo que le llevó a desconfiar de todo el mundo, en especial de los héroes. A Violeta no le costó sumar dos más dos. Este hombre había sido fan d su padre, pero algo paso, y su admiración se tornó en odio y en ganas de venganza contra el que un día fue su ídolo.

Lentamente la joven se fue acercando a su padre, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que le hiciera daño. No, de ningún modo. Por su parte, Mr. Increíble admitió que había sido injusto con ese hombre, que había sido cruel y le imploró perdón. Pero el hombre, lejos de perdonar a su padre se jactó de que ahora era respetado porqué era una amenaza para Mr. Increíble, acto seguido inició un discurso de respeto de cómo había amasado su fortuna inventando y vendiendo armas y que ahora tenía una que sólo él podía detenerla. Pero no pudo seguir con su discurso porqué su padre lentamente se había ido moviendo hacia un tronco el cual arrojó a su recién descubierto enemigo.

Violeta casi clamó de alegría al ver la acción de su padre, pero el momento no duró demasiado, pues el hombre esquivó el tronco y de inmediato apuntó con su dedo índice a su padre. Esto provocó que un rayo azul rodeara a su padre y le congelara en el lugar en el que se hallaba. El hombre le hizo dar una vuelta antes de lanzarlo contra una enorme roca. A continuación se acercó a él explicándole que ese rayo era energía del punto cero, una de sus mejores invenciones, la cual reservaba a su uso personal.

Burlándose de Mr. Increíble, el hombre activó nuevamente el rayo lanzando a su padre al aire y volviendo a congelarle allí solo para lanzarle posteriormente al lado opuesto del claro, activó nuevamente el rayo y de nuevo lanzó a su padre al suelo, esta vez al lado de la adolescente. No pudiendo soportarlo más, y sabiendo que iba a delatarse, la joven se puso entre su padre y ese hombre justo cuando él activó nuevamente el rayo mientras decía:

"Soy Síndrome-"

No siguió hablando, pues se dio cuenta que el rayo no había alcanzado a Mr. Increíble. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El rayo sin duda había atrapado algo, pero ese algo no era Mr. Increíble. Por la silueta, parecía haber cogido a una persona que tenía los brazos extendidos, casi como si estuviera tratando de proteger al superhéroe.

"¿Qué rayos…?"

Mr. Increíble comenzó a incorporarse mientras jadeaba sin cesar. ¿Por qué Buddy había detenido su ataque? Miró a su agresor, y se sorprendió al ver que el rayo de energía de punto cero estaba activado pero no le tenía atrapado. Parecía estar atrapando a una persona, pero allí solo estaban ellos dos. ¿Cómo era posible…?

Los ojos de Mr. Increíble se abrieron con asombro y temor al darse cuenta de que solo conocía a una persona que pudiera estar allí sin que nadie pudiera verla. Casi con temor de confirmar lo que esperaba fuera un producto de su imaginación, susurró el nombre de su hija:

"¿Violeta?"

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, y lo siento por ello. La verdad, había perdido la fe en que alguien se interesara por esta historia, este fue uno de los motivos que me hicieron dejarla de lado, uno de muchos. Aunque siempre la tuve en mente, quedó un poco relegada de mi lista de prioridades.**

 **Por este motivo, el capítulo actual es algo más largo que los anteriores y también como habéis podido observar, hay una gran revelación. ¿Qué sucederá a continuación? Habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo, el cual vendrá si Dios quiere mucho más pronto que el actual.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para agradecer especialmente a bookmaniac849, pues fue quién logró que finalmente sacara el polvo de esta historia y reemprendiera su escritura, así que muchísimas gracias. Espero que hayáis disfrutado. i es así, por favor dejad un comentario, son una gran fuerza de motivación para los escritores como yo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto**


End file.
